Lost in the Desert
Lost in the Desert is case #31 of Police World Tour Edition setting in the Gobi Desert, Mongolia. It stands as the 3rd case in the region of Far Orient. Case Background The team followed the Kitsune's trail to the Gobi Desert in Mongolia. The whole place was empty and lonely due to the low population of the region. The team checked a stand of spices in the mid of the dessert...In which they found a body cutted in four parts as a dish in different stands. The team interrogated the vendor of the stands, Bolormaa. The lady claimed that she was looking for spices and left alone the stands but managed to identify the victim as Ganbaatar, a burglar profaner from archeology objects. Bolormaa told to the team that the victim was always at the lonely town at the east of the desert and the team went there. The team investigated the ghost town and they found a "Hit" poster for Ganbaatar, once analyzed, the poster was from Kublai Dakhon. Kublai was an archer warrior who was a descendant from the "Dakhon Archers" an ancient warrior clan, known to be be very dangerous and skilled. Fidel suggested to the team to be carefull at interrogating Kublai since a Dakhon warrior is known to be very dangerous even for armed police. Kublai showed not fear to the police at the time of talking to them. He revealed that he was a tough hitman operating in the dessert and he was ordered by an anonymous man to kill Ganbaatar. Later, the team also retrieved the "Ambassador" badge of Kharoun Al Suki, the north korean General they met at Seoul. Kharoun claimed that he decided to stop helping with the Kitsune since he stopped believing that he was from South Korea, and instead, Kharoun went for a military mission at Mongolia. During the chapter end the team got a call from Lin Lin, saying that she found an ancient temple in the mid of the desert. During chapter 2 the team got with Lin Lin at the temple. Lin Lin told to the team that she was at an expedition of her college but when she found the temple she decided to notify it to the team. Before leaving, Lin Lin presented the player to her classmate and best friend, Marika Abrosimova, an exchange student who was willing to meet the player since she was a fanatic of his adventures after Lin Lin told so to her. The team investigated the temple and found a sack of relics belonging to the victim's partner in crime, Pikkolo. Pikkolo told to the team that they were hired burglars who robbed antiques from the desert but he denied to have killed his partner after running away. The team also discovered that the victim stole relic belonging to the richest person in Mongolia: Muzhrud Khan, the actual descendant of Genghis Khan. He is a very rich professor and he welcomed the team at his palace at the time of speaking to him. Muzhrud told them that some relics were stolen from him recently, although he didn't care for smalls thefts at the Desert (Unless if chinese people were behind it). The team also found that General Kharoun was keeping tabs on Ganbaatar since he was suspicious for him but he later claimed that Ganbaatar was not the "important suspect" he thought he was. The team also found that the person who ordered a hit on Ganbaatar was none other than the Kitsune. The team demanded Kublai to give them information but he only mocked the team, wickedly plus reminded them to be more careful with him... scaring Milo a little. He did not denied that he was working with the Kitsune but he claimed that someone killed Ganbaatar before him and he was furious for that. During the chapter end, the team returned to the temple but a masked person attempted to behead them with a sword... After putting down the masked person it was revealed to be none other than Pikkolo. Pikkolo was revealed to be a burglar working for the Kitsune. He claimed that both he and Ganbaatar were working with the Kitsune until the Kitsune made clear that he wanted Ganbaatar dead. Pikkolo knew that could only be because of Ganbaatar wanting to run away with the treasure. As the same as shocking, the team discovered that Bolormaa, the "humble spice vendor" was also a burglar. She confessed to the team that she was a vendor by day, burglar by night and she helped Ganbaatar by orders of the Kitsune. The team spoke again with Muzhrud Khan the rich professor who suspiciously, defended the Kitunse, expressing to the team his idea of the Kitsune's persona: He believed that the Kitsune isn't corrupting police chiefs but "testing" them, as chinese cops were "a bunch of corrupts" from Muzhrud's perspective. Milo reminded to the millionaire man that the Kitsune was terrible killerplus placed him as a prime suspect. During the chapter end the team got enough information to place the killer behind bars. The killer was the very same spice vendor by day, burglar by night, Bolormaa. Bolormaa wanted to prove to the Kitsune that she was valuable despite being just an old vendor lady. She decided to be one killing Ganbaatar. Firstly, the day that Kublai went to shoot Ganbaatar with his special bow, she secretly made Kublai to fail his objective by hitting his arrow with a stick, making Kublai to leave and get another arrow. When the archer leaved, she went for Ganbaatar and killed him with a brutal way. Judge Adaku evaluated her motive and sentenced her to 50 years in jail. During the post-investigation, Lin Lin came to the station saying that her expedition ended and she had enough time to help them as the part-time secretary. After a whole searching chapter, the team managed to find unexpected news: Chief King from Grimsborough was indeed helped by the Oriental Badge and by the Kitsune into joining The Crimson Order about 15 years ago. The theory was indeed truth. The team researched more about King's case and found the possibility of his suicide being staged. So, they managed to retrieve a picture of a dessertic man hiding under robes. After comparing the man's face in the database it matched the very same... Samuel King. The team were totally surprised, speechless and dumbfounded... It was infallible!, Samuel King was alive!, The Oriental Badge were hiding him! and he was indeed in the dessertic asia!. Carmen (who knew everything of what the player lived in Grimsborough), feared that the Oriental Badge was, from the shadows, the responsible of all those betrayals in the world wide police. The team's only mission was to bring down the organization and stop it from growing more. During the case end, Lin Lin managed to discover that in Beijing, China, a police chief just became arrested because of being unmasked for theft and other crimes. The team knew that could only mean that the Oriental Badge and the Kitsune were behind that case and the team prepared their next trip to Beijing China. Stats Victim * Ganbaatar '''(His body cutted in four parts as a dish in different stands) Weapon * '''Scimitar Killer * Bolormaa Killer's Profile * The killer rides yaks * The killer drinks salty tea * The killer eats Khorkhog * The killer wears green clothes * The killer weights more than 155 lbs Suspects Suspect's Profile * The suspect rides yaks * The suspect drinks salty tea * The suspect eats Khorkhog Suspect's Appearance She has long gray hair, green glasses and wears black and green overalls, over gray robes. She is holding a plate of spices Suspect's Profile * The suspect rides yaks * The suspect drinks salty tea Suspect's Appearance He wears an orange and red army uniform, with hot desertic colors. along with a general cap. He has grayish black beard who extends from his sideburns. Suspect's Profile * The suspect rides yaks * The suspect eats Khorkhog Suspect's Appearance He has a desert cap with a long black braid coming out. He wears a sleveless armor outfit which is green and orange. He is holding a bow and an arrow. Suspect's Profile * The suspect rides yaks * The suspect drinks salty tea * The suspect eats Khorkhog Suspect's Appearance He has a white shirt under a blue vest. He has black hair extending to his shoulders. He is holding a sword. Suspect's Profile * The suspect rides yaks * The suspect drinks salty tea * The suspect eats Khorkhog Suspect's Appearance He wears a gray suit jacket over a purple shirt with a khata around his neck. He wears a golden Mongolian hat for men, glasses and is smoking a pipe. Crime Scenes * Desert Stands - Spice Box * Ghost Town - Abandoned Tent * Lost Temple - Temple Statue Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Dessert Stands * Autopsy the victim's body * Examine Spice Crates * Analyze Bloody Napkin * Talk to Bolormaa about the murder * Investigate Ghost Town * Examine Torn Poster (Result: Hit Poster) * Analyze Hit Poster (08:00:00) * Talk to Kublai Dakhon about his hitman bussiness * Examine Faded Badge (Result: Ambassador Badge) * Talk to Kharoun about his presence in the Desert * Go to Chapter 2 Chapter 2 * Investigate Lost Temple * Examine Bag of relics * Examine Glove (Result: Pikkolo's Fingerprints) * Grill Pikkolo about Ganbaatar * Examine Chest (Result: Golden Staff) * Examine Staff (Result: Blood) * Analyze Blood * Examine Torn Vase * Analyze Vase (12:00:00) * Talk to Muzhrud Khan about the theft in his palace * Investigate Abandoned Tent * Examine Scroll Message * Confront Kublai about working with the Kitsune * Examine Military Folder * Ask Kharoun about his search on Ganbaatar * Go to chapter 3 Chapter 3 * Confront Pikkolo about his attempt of attacking police * Investigate Temple Statue * Examine Briefcase (Result: Kitsune photo) * Examine Kitsune Photo * Ask Muzhrud about getting Ganbaatar's photo of Kitsune * Examine Soggy Scroll (Result: Robbery plans) * Analyze Plans (08:00:00) * Grill Bolormaa about her identity as a robber * Investigate Spice Box * Examine Scimitar (Murder Weapon found) (Result: Fibers) * Analyze Fibers * Examine Yak tend (Result: Crushed Bottle) * Analyze Crushed Bottler * Take care of the killer now! * Go to The Bad Chief Program (3/7) The Bad Chief Program (3/7) * Interrogate Pikkolo about the Kitsune's work in Mongolia * Investigate Lost Temple * Examine Briefcase * Analyze Folder of military * Return the folder to Kharoun * Investigate Abandoned Tent * Examine Folder A-X * Examine Mysterious man photo (Result: Samuel King identified) * Analyze Photo of Samuel King * See is you can make Kublai talk * Ask Pikkolo about Samuel King's whereabouts * Investigate Spice Box * Analyze Swords (Result: Kitsune's swords) * See what Lin Lin has to tell you * Move on the next case Navigation Category:Far Orient Category:Police World Tour Cases Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:All Luismaverdyum Case